1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to windshield wiper protector, and more particularly, to a windshield wiper protector which is operative by self control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A clear visibility is an important factor to assure secure driving for a driver so that quality of an automobile windshield wiper becomes negligible. Under the worst environmental condition, no matter how good or how firmly constructed a wiper is, it is definitely destined to be replaced within half year. According to observation and experiments of the inventor of the present invention, a conventional windshield wiper has the following common shortcomings:
1. At the extremely hot summer season, a wiper will be softened and deteriorated by contacting with a windshield glass at high temperature.
2. At the extremely cold winter season, a wiper will be hardened and deteriorated by frost, snow, and ice stuck on the surface of a windshield glass where a wiper contact with.
3. A wiper will be abrased or cracked when wiping through the surface of a windshield glass which is contaminated by dusts, or oil stains caused by vehicle exhaust gas.
4. An elastic fatigue caused by a long term continuous wiping action results in hardening and deterioration of a wiper.
To eliminate the above mentioned shortcomings, there has been disclosed a device by the name of "wiper holding down plate " which utilizes a wind pressure produced by the wind flow velocity to achieve the purpose of removing oil stains stuck on the windshield glass. By so, it can only solve a part of existing problems, but after several times of application, old problems will re-occur.
A conventional windshield wiper protector characterized by including a clip and an urging bar has a main shortcoming that it is so inconvenient to be applicable only by manual control. Especially when encountering a sudden rainfall, the driver will be quite embarrassed by being unable to response. This device is effective only in the case that the automobile is to be parked for a long time. Naturally, it is not a satisfactory device.
In order to overcome the shortcomings inherent to the conventional technique described above, the present inventor has delved into this matter with a long time efforts and came to realization of an improved windshield wiper protector of the present invention.